


Sex and Stardust

by Sashataakheru



Category: The Move RPS
Genre: Crossdressing, Dusty Springfield wigs, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Other, Smut, dressing up, genderfucking, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow-on from <a href="http://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/38794.html">'All I Hear Is Your Voice On The Breeze'</a>. Bev convinces Roy to go all the way in drag and dress as Dusty Springfield properly. PWP. No other point to this apart from genderbending!Roy, and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://synecdochic.dreamwidth.org/510928.html). Because oh my Gods I needed to write some porn yesterday.

Bev's house, Birmingham, 1966  
Roy was shy, and he had acquired the clothes he needed as discretely as possible in order not to arouse suspicion. In some ways, he didn't care what anyone thought of him. He knew he was better than most anyway. But being called a faggot by anyone who didn't seem to like him tried his patience.

Bev invited him in, though, greeting him with a warm hug. Roy began to calm down now that they were away from prying eyes. He was still underage, and that fear of being caught with another man was still with him, but he tried not to let it get to him.

"Through here. I got it all ready for you," Bev said. He took his hand as he led him back to his bedroom.

Roy clutched his bag as he followed, wondering idly if this wasn't the worst idea in the world. He hadn't expected Bev would find him so attractive when he was dressed up as a girl. He hadn't expected he'd find it arousing himself. But Bev was charming enough to settle him. It was worth a try at least once, wasn't it?

Bev brought him into his arms and kissed him, his hands running down his body gently as he began undressing him. Roy always felt small and womanly in his arms, but he'd tried not to let it get to him. He was more interested in kissing Bev anyway, and the cool air hit his hot skin as his clothes were dropped onto the floor.

"Wanna get dressed for me? I wanna see how hot you'll look," Bev murmured into his neck.

Roy shivered and nodded. Bev pulled away, and Roy felt almost reluctant to be apart from him. He picked up his bag and looked nervously at Bev.

"You know I've never, y'know, done this before, right?" Roy said.

"I know. It's okay if you don't want to though. But I just thought it'd be fun to try once. Spice things up a little. You do look ever so fetching in that wig," Bev said.

Roy smiled, blushed a little. "Alright. I'll be back, alright? Just don't expect a miracle."

"I'm sure you'll look lovely," Bev reassured him.

Roy decided not to keep on talking and went to the bathroom to dress. The first thing he did was fix his underpants, tucking his cock away so it didn't stick out. This wasn't as easy as it appeared and he had to let himself go soft again in order to do it properly.

That sorted, he pulled on the pantihose. He had considered shaving, so that everything was smooth, but he decided it wasn't worth it for one night of sex. It took a moment to fix the clips of the garter to them, they looked trickier than he'd expected, but then they were done. He caught his reflection in the mirror and saw how sheer his legs looked.

The corset wasn't strictly called for, but he felt safer with it there to shape his waist properly. He'd made sure he got a costume one that was easy to get on and off without Bev's assistance. The zips and the shape of the cups allowed for some padding to make his chest look a little bigger, too.

A moment later, he slipped the dress on, sliding it carefully over his underwear. It was shimmering cherry red silk, and it felt more wonderful than he'd anticipated. He took a moment to run his hands over his body, intrigued by the way the corset shaped his hips. He almost looked like a woman now. The wig, a couple of sparkly bracelets for his wrists, a matching necklace, and the heels were the last things he needed, and once he had them on, he was done.

He was still intrigued by his appearance, and he kept looking at himself, imagining what he'd be like if he was really a woman. The clothes he was wearing felt gorgeous, and it was doing strange things to his head. He wanted to do this again. More than once. It wasn't necessarily arousing, though that was part of it. He wasn't sure he could find the words to describe just what it felt like, seeing himself as a woman. But he got the sense it wasn't going to be something he'd ever stop doing. He knew, however, that he wasn't a transsexual. His soul, his gendered spirit, didn't suggest that was correct at all. No, he was just different, whatever that meant.

Bev's voice cut through his reverie. "Oi, you alright in there, Woody? Need a hand with anything?"

"Coming! Just give me a second..."

Roy trailed off as he tidied up and practiced quickly walking in heels. Once he was sure he wasn't going to trip over, he left the bathroom and walked back to Bev. He glanced at him shyly around the door frame, looking up at him as entered. He didn't expect Bev to like it as much as he did.

"Jesus Christ. You look amazing. You look just like her, you know. So much like her it's not even funny," Bev said as he approached him.

"Don't undress me. I want to stay in character for you," Roy said.

Bev thought that was the hardest request ever, but he agreed, for now. He brought him close and kissed him, his hands feeling how his body had changed. Roy hadn't expected Bev to be as keen as he was. It encouraged him to be a bit braver.

Bev slipped a hand behind his head, caressing his skin. The wig brushed against his neck and Roy shivered. Roy noticed he was treating him differently, handling him differently.

"Hey, Dusty, can I kiss you again?" Bev murmured, pulling him close.

Roy smiled and murmured a 'yes'. Roy felt Bev had never kissed him like that before. He was so tender and gentle with him, and he got the sense Bev just wanted to protect him.

They moved to the bed. It became more intense there. Lying side by side, Roy was at Bev's mercy, and he had to stop himself squealing in delight as Bev's hand moved up his thigh, unclipping the pantihose. Roy gazed up at him, and for the first time, he felt like he really liked being touched that way. Like a girl. Bev's hand slipped between his legs, and the sensation of being touched there, with his cock tucked away, was better than he expected. He wanted to get it out, but he didn't want to ruin the illusion just yet.

Roy lay back, eyes closed, as Bev moved over on top of him. Bev kissed down his body, still keeping the dress in place. Roy reciprocated as best he could, but Bev told him to stop. Bev just wanted to make love to him that night. Roy grasped onto him and let go.

In the end, Roy let him undress him, and he lay there in his underwear, feeling both exposed and quite sexy. Certainly Bev was still into him, and after the most frustrating amount of rutting, Roy finally let his hard cock free. Bev brought him into his arms soon after and Roy could feel his cock pressing against his arse.

"Oh, God. Are you gonna-? Need you, Roy. Come on," Bev breathed, pressing close to him.

Roy nodded, as much of an answer as he could give. He just wanted him to get on with it. Bev wasted no more time, and Roy could feel him preparing him, his fingers bringing him close to the edge. Roy found himself on his back, with Bev leaning over him. Roy did everything he could to help, shifting a little to get into a more comfortable position. They'd only fucked like this a few times, but there was a certain intensity about it that Roy loved.

Roy breathed in as Bev shifted his legs apart and pushed forward into him. Bev gazed down at him, drunk with arousal, and Roy lay there, fisting his cock, breathing in and out to Bev's movements. Neither needed long before they were both spent. Roy's body fell limp, and he let Bev gather him into his arms, lazily kissing his neck as his hands slipped under the corset.

"You'd better come over again, Dusty. I could really get used to this," Bev murmured. He sounded half asleep.

Roy didn't reply, but smiled at the request. Next time, he'd ask Bev to fuck him with the dress on, just to see if it felt any different. 'Push him into the bed' sex where his body ached in all the right places afterwards. Maybe next time, he'd get into character more. Make Bev use female pronouns too. Roy thought about using a strap-on dildo to fuck him, just to see if that might fuck with his head enough. He decided to whisper that thought to Bev then, and Bev begged him to keep the dress on and not to hold back. If he was going to get fucked, it'd be hard and exhausting. He wanted to feel everything afterwards.

Roy let a smile cross his lips at the images dancing around in his head. Bev had straightened his wig, and he gently brushed the hair out of his eyes with the back of his fingers. They shared another kiss. It was a rare moment when Roy had no thoughts in his mind at all. He made a note to enjoy it while it lasted, and to see if he could do it again sometime soon. He was glad of the silent peace in his mind as he slowly drifted off.


End file.
